Currently, various types of sunshade umbrella capable of adjusting umbrella surface angle on the market have different specific adjusting device , including internal and external gear axial movement type, worm and gear type, and the type that two end face gear plate are separated by the engaging of push rod and spring. But such adjusting devices are complex, cumbersome to assembly, and having high manufacture costs. Additionally, there is only one connecting rod equipped between the adjusting device and the umbrella stand, so the overall firmness is low and the adjusting device is easy to damage.